


胆怯者自白

by spios



Series: 一个目录 [2]
Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spios/pseuds/spios
Summary: 写给亲友的我流安林黄，炮友，性癖是慕强预警：双倍的私生活混乱
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin
Series: 一个目录 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	胆怯者自白

**Author's Note:**

> 三小时摸鱼小短篇，看录播途中换换脑子  
> 一开始想写林安的，亲友说他俩这种模式写林安就太诡异了，要勇于尝试新拆逆，我觉得也是，那安林吧
> 
> **不要上升本人，不要转出Ao3**  
>  **如果你是正主或相关人士，不要看**

意外如果有计划就不叫意外了。

假如说宇宙里的一切起落都需要被找到一个理由的话，只有性不用。和韩国人推推搡搡地挤进电梯、穿过走廊、摸索着开门，然后一边接吻一边倒进床里之前马添彬甚至没想起来买套。

很难解释性吸引力这回事，他眯着眼睛去咬对方锁骨的时候这样想。韩语和中文都不行，英语也不行；哪一种语言都不行。他瘦，韩国人比他还瘦，骨头上一层艳皮，纹身绚烂地晃得他眼花。Ans——李銑敞，韩国人，两年前的九月隔着网线给他敲蹩脚的I see you so cute，不知道中国国代的小队长也刚从Liquipedia一路搜到Twitter，然后看着照片里那张青涩清秀的亚洲面庞发愣，大拇指无意识地摩挲着食指关节。

后来想想他压根就是好这一口，跟人家长什么样半点关系都没有，李銑敞光看脸还像个青嫩嫩脆生生沾着晨露覆着绒毛的花骨朵的时候他就对人家动心思了，两年过去韩国人的藤蔓攀长成荆棘花骨朵结出一脖子汁水丰盈的黑色果实，而小鹿蹿了个子变成高速公鹿，在他心里瞎他妈乱撞。

神交已久——这词儿是这么用的对吧？神交已久，神交了两年多，终于能交上了。他被这个低俗笑话逗乐了，混在含混急促的喘息里突兀得像个泣音，引得另一方抬起头来，眼神像在征询。在床上口语小测也太没情趣了，他俩从亲上的第一秒就默契地选择了闭嘴。

他这下是真的被逗笑了。不仅仅是为眼前的场景（多少有点滑稽），更是因为他才发现对方嘴里咬着半片安全套的铝袋，被拆开的那个口子朝外，一点包装里自带的润滑挂在边缘要掉不掉，而它的所有者正无辜地瞪着眼盯着他看，好像从身上随手就能摸出一二三四五六个安全套来是个普世常见而再合理不过的好习惯，对此提出任何异议都是糟蹋了春光好风景，天大的不解风情。

马添彬不是不解风情的人，相反他每一秒都在觉得自己比上一秒更为对方着迷了。他摇摇头笑着张开手臂搂上年轻的韩国人的脖颈的时候还在胡思乱想：这个人和多少人这样约过？Ans，安山的狙击手，男朋友清单一拉可以从洛杉矶铺到上海，那些在或不在这份清单上的名字，有多少人曾经真正登堂入室，有幸一亲芳泽？

他想到这件事的时候用“一亲芳泽”，尽管被分开腿、不怎么耐心地开拓着的是他自己。很难不在得以接近这个人（——“得以”——）的时候升起一股猎艳式的兴奋甚至侥幸感，而事实是安山的狙击手开得野蛮而且不容人狩猎，他是天地间茫茫一片春色本身，多看一眼都要在眼角燎出血泡来。

李銑敞在他眉心落下一个吻，他才意识到自己刚刚是闭上眼睛了。对方又笑了笑，他不合时宜地立刻又从心里咕嘟嘟冒出点“艳若桃李”之类乱七八糟的形容词，眨眨眼，同时被推进了第三根手指。副T的腰在床单上反弓起来，脚跟抵着床单，把绷紧的布料往外踩着扯了一截。

不太习惯。如果对方不是李銑敞，或者哪怕是两年前的李銑敞，他都不会就这么顺水推舟下来。狙击手笑着念叨了一句什么，好像在跟他讲话，又好像在自言自语，反正他是听不懂，对方也没打算让他听懂。隔着一层语言的壁垒在这个房间里有人正在尽心尽力出演一位绅士而充满魅力的床伴，而他负责扮演性情温和可意的异国情人，虽然出厂设置里显然没带声带但有九分配合足够热情作为弥补。

马添彬不想演了，他蜷起腿，催促对方拿开手，推着狙击手的肩膀把他往后按进了床里。李銑敞啊了一声，声调很高，故作惊讶地撒娇似的。他这会儿看上去年纪更小了，虽然二十岁也确实不算太大；旧金山震动队二十岁的狙击手仰面陷在雪白的床单里，一头被染成介于粉桔间浅色的中长发被他抓到脑后去，露出光洁饱满的一片额头，眼镜低低地架在鼻尖。他发梢泛黄，长度刚好搭上肩膀，那底下的纹身随着呼吸稍微有点起伏。

马添彬不想承认自己是被美色（——“美色”）晃得愣了愣神，而事实如此，原因里起码得占上一半。剩下一半正在他咬着牙扩张自己的时候变成汗水从他额角滴下来。他都没意识到自己在流汗，只是跨坐在狙击手身上，一只手绕到背后，粗暴地加速完成对方还没完成的工作。

他又开始低头去亲那片纹身了。那处皮肤底下深埋的墨水，李子与荆棘，显然在韩国人体内缓慢变质成了某种毒品，让他吸食时向上脱离这具身体，在最顶端的幻觉里放开手脚漂浮。一只手抓住他的腰，像给他的风筝系了轮，李銑敞好奇地腾出空闲问他：你好紧张。如果你不适应的话，Late，你知道，我不是一定要做这一方。

副T咬着他颈侧的一颗果实（可能是两颗），声音都含含混混的：我知道。——我想要这个。

韩国人显然把这个短句理解成了某种大胆过头了的调情。狙击手一用力把他从自己身上推了下来。副T气喘吁吁地跌坐在自己的后脚跟上，平复了几秒呼吸，然后双手往后撑在床垫里，大大方方冲人张开腿——

然后他俩终于不用再说话了。

他正走上海盗船的踏板。

刀尖抵在他后背，他走在浪尖，浪尖是两掌宽的踏板，踏板另一端指着海面和云层。风暴和电光遥遥地从云层里劈下来，像在远处又像悬在他头顶。再往前一步，再踏空最后一步；他不会走进云里。

——而他兴奋得浑身发麻。

韩国人柔韧修长的身体在他身上弓起像一条艳蛇，他听着人喘都觉得头脑发昏。二十一岁的年轻人不觉得自己在床笫间经历太少，可安山的狙击手这种人存在就是为了打破一切界限和认知的，从他那杆狙到他本人，漂亮凶猛得让人心悸；从BlossoM到Shock，每个队名都像在为成为他传奇的一部分而量身裁型。他喘息着汗涔涔地去抓韩国人的手，捏在手里，又难耐似的去咬对方的指节，肩膀，把一片黑色的叶片叼在齿间，不敢往下咬，又发了疯地想咬。副T成长得安稳，从未觉得自己在口唇期有过任何程度的匮乏，可他此刻恨不得把狙击手的每一块皮肤都咬下来，吞下去，从脖颈到锁骨，腰际，手臂，覆盖着纹身的血肉，连着他从未敢放任自己张开双臂迎接的那些痛楚一起。

他花了迄今为止的一整个人生竭尽心机不择手段地攀上宽阔敞亮的大路，骨子里却始终想要从什么地方一跃而下，凌晨三点，不需要安全绳；李銑敞是他的悬崖。

一切行为需要计划，性不需要。一想到这双手握着鼠标收割过多少人头赢下过多少场胜利他就爽得浑身哆嗦，他不确定对方是否也一样。他俩之间不成文的默契，举出例子可以比如自从19年狙击手退役后就双双断绝了的联系，又比如洛杉矶震动队的首发李銑敞和成都猎人队的固定替补林迟青也从来没有过交集。然后砰，晴天一道霹雳，期间限定版恋情，他一跃成为安山狙击手的男朋友列表第七位，偶尔第三，而安山的狙击手喜提他亚服好友列表里那颗星星，他貌似长久的想念和深情。过去的一年在皮肤相接的一瞬间被抽了个真空，他俩推搡着倒进床单里，心照不宣地对所有前事闭口不提。

有没有真心，又有多少，反正是没什么所谓。李銑敞是那种花：不是他开在世人路旁，只是世人的路恰好指向他；在你眼前开过一段，也去别的地方开，到底没有什么关系。

马添彬不觉得可惜。

FIN


End file.
